Mothers
by percyjckson
Summary: All of them had one thing in common - they were mothers.


**Disclaimer: **I am not the talented JK Rowling therefore I don't own any of the characters below.

* * *

**I. Walburga Black**

It is his birthday today.

She watches the lawn outside from her window, waiting for the sound of the gate opening and her son will come in and apologizes and she will forgive him for the cruel words.

But he didn't came.

She wanted to contact Sirius and tell him to come back but there was nothing to say – he embarrassed the family, Orion said he isn't a Black anymore, a _blood traitor. _She cried for weeks after he said that, she desperately wanted to prove him wrong, that her first-born is a Black and isn't a blood traitor and will come back home.

But he never came.

Anger boiled inside her. She had raised her sons to respect and obey, not to go running away and embarrassing the family. She had high hopes for Sirius, to be the heir, marrying someone proper to be a Black and live a happy life but shattered when he left the family.

A little part of her felt sad. Sad that her first born wasn't as what she expected to be but, she gave him food, shelter, clothes and yet he just threw it away. She loved him like any mother should love a son.

_He isn't your son anymore. He is a traitor, _a voice in her head reminded her.

She walks away from the window and walks downstairs to the kitchen. She needs a cup of tea to clear her mind off things – especially about her son.

She waited and waited for him to come back.

But he never did.

* * *

**II. Andromeda Tonks**

She watches the little girl with the bright purple hair fell down the grass, trying to chase a butterfly around. Her daughter stands back up and began to chase it again but ends up falling down again.

She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Nymphadora can be quite clumsy – _always_ clumsy, that's more like it. Suddenly, two hands wrapped on Andromeda's waist and she turned around, face to face with her own husband, Ted.

''Our daughter is very clumsy,'' Ted begins.

''I think she took it from you,'' says Andromeda. Ted grinned.

''Who else?'' he said and kissed her cheek.

''Daddy! You're back!'' says Nymphadora, running towards Ted (falling along the way) and hugs him. Ted laughs and pats her head which turned into pink.

''Just in time for dinner,'' he said, winking at her.

''Dora, you have to shower,''

''But Mummy-''

''No buts, look, you have a twig in your hair,'' says Andromeda as she pulls out a twig from her daughter's pink coloured hair. She frowns and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

''Such a strict mother,'' says Ted, earning a glare from his wife. He simply laughs and walked out of the room, leaving Andromeda alone.

She smiles. She doesn't need money or fame to be happy. Ted and Nymphadora.

That is all she needs.

* * *

**III. Lily Potter**

''Mummy loves you, Daddy loves you,''

The baby made a cute noise and she smiled. Harry had her eyes, her twinkling green eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped and she looked up to see James standing in the doorway.

He looked different from when he was sixteen; so young and reckless but now he looked matured, he had eyebags under his eyes and he looked so tired as though he haven't slept for days. Lily knew that well. He will toss and turn in bed, she knew he was probably worrying about the Order and Harry.

Lily walked towards him and pull him into a hug. James tensed at first but then relaxed.

''You need sleep,'' she said as she pulled away.

''I can't sleep,''

''I can make you tea, anything to make you sleep. You look tired,''

''No, no, it's okay. I just want to see Harry and maybe I'll lie down,''

Lily sighed. She knew it will be worthless fighting with James. She watched as James walked over to the crib.

''Hello Harry, how are you?'' he said. The baby tried to reach James but his hands were too short. James laughed and took Harry's small hands.

''I'm always here,''

They were in a war, in a middle of the war, Lily thought. James and her, could they live to see Harry grow up? And there's the prophecy that could kill them all. Tears stung her eyes, Harry is too young to die; they were all too young to die.

''Are you okay, Lily?'' James asked, looking up to see Lily beside him. He could see the tears but Lily blinked them away.

''Just-'' she couldn't finish the sentence but James knew what she meant.

''It's gonna be okay, Lily, we'll be okay,'' he said as he put his arms around her.

''What if both of us die? Who's gonna take care of Harry?''

''We're not gonna die, we won't,'' he said softly. Lily nodded.

They both watched as Harry fell asleep in the crib. That night, Lily promised herself she will do everything to protect Harry no matter what. And she did.

* * *

**IV. Molly Weasley**

Molly sat on the chair, a cup of tea in front of her but it was left untouched. She looked at the clock, the hands were still pointed at 'Mortal Peril'. She sighed and put her head on her hands.

She was worried. For her kids – including Harry and Hermione. For her husband. They were in danger; all of them. She didn't want to die, no, no, not just yet. She hasn't seen her children married yet and she wanted grandchildren.

Her mind drifted off to a memory of her two brothers. Fabian and Gideon who died in the first war. She remembered how quiet it was after their deaths. Her parents tried to move on but she will always hear her mother crying every night.

Will she be like that if one of her kids died?

_Don't be silly, Molly. They will survive. They won't be like Fabian and Gideon._

She was wrong.

* * *

**V. Nymphadora Lupin**

Nymphadora – who prefers to be call as Tonks - watched as her mother hold and rocking her son back and forth. She smiled and looked at Remus who seems to be worried. She reached out and hold his hand.

Remus gave her a small smile and turned to look at Teddy, their son. _Their son! _

Suddenly, the baby's hair turned into a shade of ginger and Tonks gasped along with her mother and Remus, who looked quite surprised but then smiled. Their son wasn't a werewolf, as he thought. It was a Metamorphmagus, just like herself.

''Now you don't have to worry,'' she whispered to Remus.

''I guess I don't,'' he replied.

''Here, Remus, you can hold her now,'' her mother said. Remus nodded and took Teddy cautiously.

''Hello Teddy,'' he said softly.

Tonks sat closer to her husband and they both looked down at their son with his ginger hair.

Andromeda looked at the couple from afar and she smiled. She was happy for them and she wished Ted was there to look at them. He will be so happy to finally have a grandchild. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she wiped them away.

''He is so cute, isn't he Mom?'' Tonks looked up to look at her mother.

Andromeda nodded when suddenly a bright blue lynx apppeared in the living room.

''There is a battle in Hogwarts. I repeat, there is a battle in Hogwarts. Come to Hogwarts now,'' the voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt came from the lynx before it vanished.

Remus quickly gave Teddy to Tonks and stood up.

''I must go now,'' he said.

''But-'' he turned to look at Tonks.

''You must stay here with Teddy, you will be safe here,'' But before Tonks could protest, Remus Apparated.

''He's right, you know,'' Andromeda said.

''Isn't he always?'' Tonks sighed and looked down at Teddy.

''I guess it's just you and I and well, Mom,''

But Tonks left anyway – to fight and she left her son with her mother_._

That was the last time Andromeda saw her daughter again.


End file.
